


you could've called

by nejisalive



Series: wrong send [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, caring Tsukishima, like... very slight angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Yamaguchi texts himself when he's sad, except he didn't realize he sent it to Tsukishima by accident.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: wrong send [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578388
Comments: 11
Kudos: 367





	you could've called

It was a rougher night. It was the kind that made everything feel foggy. Even his favorite videos to watch were getting stale, food at home was boring, and there was not much left to do but sleep. He would call Tsukki, but its 1:45am and that’s outright rude. Closing the video on his phone, he opened his messages to his own number. It was pitiful. 

_You’re wasting your time in the club, they don’t need you._ _  
_ _You’re in the preparatory class, but you barely made it._ _  
_ _You don’t even know what it’s like to mean anything to anyone._

The read receipts and the send times were the same; all from two weeks prior. Before he could type up whatever was in his head, he felt heat pool in his chest and stomach. He dropped his phone on his chest and covered his face with his pillow to block out the sob he didn’t know was aching to escape him. After a few seconds of confused crying, he grabbed his phone and started typing. His eyes were still blurry, but it didn’t matter, his fingers kept going until he felt that his emotions were out. He hit send and watched the green block of text go to his messages and that was that. He tucked his phone under his pillow and stared at the wall until he fell asleep. 

He woke up the next morning feeling fine. Last night was gonna stay as last night. He stretched and grabbed his phone from under his pillow and maybe he shouldn’t have. This was a nightmare.

_Yama [1:52am]: i fucking hate this this is so much_ _  
_ _Yama [1:52am]: i dont know why im so sadasdadasdaddadasd_ _  
_ _Yama [1:52am]: idk maybe its bc serving is all i got for the team and i cant even do that_ _  
_ _Yama [1:52am]: or maybe its bc im so fucking stupid that i had to fail english_ _  
_ _Yama [1:53am]: or the universe just loves seeing me down huh_ _  
_ _Yama [1:53am]: not enough for the team_ _  
_ _Yama [1:53am]: not enough for prep class_ _  
_ _Yama [1:53am]: not enough for tsukki_ _  
_ _Yama [1:53am]: this is fucking worthlessssszzszdcscz fuc k !!!!!!1!_ _  
_ _Yama [1:54am]: what a waste_

 _Tsukki [6:55am]: Yamaguchi, you okay?_   
_Tsukki [6:55am]: I was asleep, you could’ve called though._ _  
_ _Tsukki [6:56am]: Anyway, don’t forget the homework for Math later._ _  
_ _Tsukki [6:56am]: We can talk about this later if you want, or not_ _  
_ _Tsukki [7:03am]: I’ll be a little late today, you can go ahead to school without waiting for me_ _  
_ _Tsukki [7:04am]: Don’t do anything stupid though_

Yamaguchi felt his stomach sink to his feet. This is humiliating. He texted his late-night depression thoughts to his best friend instead of into the void of his own messages. He tried to go back to sleep and fake the fact that he slept in, but his mom called out for him to make sure he was awake. He glanced over at his bag that was ridden with reminders of last night. He stood up and got dressed for the day. He organized the contents of his bags and went about; training clothes and towel in his gym bag, bottle in his school bag, failed English exam in the trash, all seemed right. Just before leaving, he grabbed his Math homework from his desk. He couldn’t fuck up a second day in a row. 

Walking further away from his home, everything got thicker. The air was getting heavier, his knees were pulling him down, and his vision was blurry. He doesn’t know why it was happening other than the fact he’s afraid of seeing his friend, but Tsukki did say he was going to be running late. A good excuse to avoid him, to say the least. 

Leaning against the wall to catch his breath, he looked for a spot to sit down and grab his earphones. He normally didn’t listen to music because he’s with Tsukishima, but that’s not the case that day. He opened up his music app and let the sounds reverberate in his ears to give him some sort of clarity. He stood up and tried walking again, taking his time. When reaching the gates of school, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Yamaguchi flinched in surprise and turned to see who it was while removing his earphones. _Ah, fuck. Already?_

“I didn’t think you’d be running late too.” Tsukishima commented while pulling down his headphones. Yamaguchi was about to reply until he remembered the texts from last night. He shut his mouth and nodded meekly, still walking beside Tsukishima. 

“I bought this for you. I thought you may need it today.” Tsukishima placed a thermos in Yamaguchi’s hands. Yamaguchi was skeptical; he knows Tsukki wouldn’t do anything to harm him, and that was exactly why he was on edge. Tsukki would never hurt him, but he also doesn’t do surprise acts of service to just anyone. Yamaguchi opened the lid and the bitter, roasted smell of coffee hit his nose. He softly smiled and finally spoke. 

“Thanks, Tsukki.” He said, looking at the drink and taking a sip of it. _It’s exactly how I like it._

They went to class together and continued the day like usual. Yamaguchi still had the nervous tension around him with the texts still lingering in his mind, but Tsukishima didn’t bring it up. He was slightly chattier today too, to Yamaguchi’s pleasure. Their last class finished and Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi by the door. 

“Tsukki, lets go?” Yamaguchi asked, head pointing towards the staircase they normally pass. 

“I don’t want to go to practice today.” Tsukishima plainly said while walking. 

“Huh? Why? Are you feeling okay?” He was worried. He was so conscious of himself the whole day, he wasn’t able to realize that maybe Tsukki wasn’t feeling his best. Maybe that’s why he bought coffee for him. He’s feeling sick. That makes sense!

“What do you want me to have: life-threatening explosive diarrhea, bubonic plague, or cramps?” He asks with a small smirk. 

“Uhh… none of the above?” Yamaguchi replied confused. 

“Okay, cool.” Tsukishima continued walking and they were going up the steps towards the club room. 

The club room was quieter than it normally is. Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Suga haven’t arrived yet, so the main chatterboxes aren’t there to add noise to the room. It’s mostly Narita’s new gossip on their batchmates being mumbled to Kinoshita and Ennoshita and their devilish laughs following the stories. Tsukishima sat down on the chair and lightly tugged on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was about to change, but Tsukki stopped him with a look that only meant _‘follow my lead’_. Daichi opened the door and Suga followed suit. Tsukishima wasted no time and did his job. 

“Daichi-san, may I skip training for today?” Tsukishima asked in a reserved tone, definitely not in his usually snarky or smartass one. Daichi looked surprised to say the least and Yamaguchi kept a straight face, hoping that’s what the unforewarned plan entailed. 

“What happened to you? Did you get injured?” He asks carefully, while setting his bag down. Suga intently watching the scene take place. 

“I have a migraine. I didn’t sleep much last night.” Tsukishima replied bluntly. Daichi didn’t look too impressed with that excuse, but before he could brush it off Yamaguchi started talking.

“Tsukki’s had these weird migraines ever since we were kids. It’s the kind that makes moving and sounds add more pain… He wasn’t supposed to work a lot this weekend, but he stayed up last night helping me with my homework, sorry.” Yamaguchi said softly, adding to the effect. Daichi and Suga sighed and let Tsukishima go but he stood up and made a small wince. _Damn, he can act._ Yamaguchi held his shoulders and whispered a _I’ll make up for the missed practice_ before walking Tsukishima out of the room, while grabbing their bags at the same time. 

They kept up the act until they reached the school gates and they walked normally towards god-knows-where. It was nice. Yamaguchi was surprised that Tsukishima didn’t even place his headphones on his neck. They continued walking and took a route that wouldn’t pass Coach’s convenience store. Tsukki pointed at a dog sleeping on the neighbour’s porch and Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. Tsukki turned to keep his smile from Yamaguchi, but it barely faded when Yamaguchi was done taking a photo. 

“You know, that was a good addition. The childhood card with the weird migraines was played well.” Tsukishima commented on what transpired. Yamaguchi froze up at a reminder of his lie. 

“You can’t blame me for that! I had to up the ante when I was beside such a convincing actor.” Yamaguchi remarked while faking a flinch with his hand on his temple, overdramatizing the groan of pain Tsukki didn’t do. Tsukishima shoved his shoulder as a response and walked to the direction of his home. Yamaguchi stopped at the intersection, causing Tsukishima to turn and raise his eyebrow. Yamaguchi didn’t know whether he was going to his own home or to Tsukki’s… There wasn’t really much of a plan other than Tsukki’s fake sickness to skip training. Tsukki gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him to follow and Yamaguchi needed an explanation.

“Why are we skipping practice? Shouldn’t we be training for the Prelims next month…” 

“Unwell people shouldn’t be going to training.” Tsukishima continued walking, until Yamaguchi followed suit with a sterner voice.

“You don’t have a migraine, Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi, you almost collapsed while walking to school. That doesn’t sound like someone well to me.” Tsukishima retorted in a painfully serious tone. 

“How’d you-”

“I was worried about you, so I made you coffee. I won’t ask what the texts meant, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fully ignore it. I didn't think I’d catch up to you this morning, so I stayed my distance when you sat down and listened to music.”

“You saw all of that…?” 

“For you to not see your 6-foot-tall blonde beanpole best friend a half-meter away was worrisome enough, but to see you almost collapse was worse.” 

“Oh… sorry.”

“Eh, don’t apologize.”

“I didn’t think I was feeling that bad.” Yamaguchi softly said, staring at his feet to avoid further eye contact. 

“Well, if it helps, I’m the one with a stomach ache, right?” Tsukishima playfully asked, trying to light up the mood as he opened the door of his house. 

“It was a migraine, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi pulled a small smile while taking off his shoes at the entrance.

“It could’ve been a migraine and explosive diarrhea, Yamaguchi. You just didn’t choose that option.” He added and brought him to his room.

Entering the room, the situation felt more real. It dawned on Yamaguchi that the texts had to be addressed sooner or later and the way Tsukishima sat on his desk chair while Yamaguchi took the bed was enough to add a space between them. The air was thick again and Yamaguchi felt like he was the one who was going to get explosive diarrhea. 

“So, do we talk about the texts or do our homework?” Tsukishima asked, looking at the table in front of Yamaguchi instead of directly at him. 

“I’m sorry about the texts, okay? They were meant for me only. I text myself when I’m sad. It’s stupid, I know, but it’s all I could do.”

“You could call me, you know.”

“Tsukki, n-“

“It’s better than not talking to anyone.” Tsukishima sighed, finally looking at Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

“It’s fine! I’m fine!” Yamaguchi exasperatedly said.

“You are now, but what about the next time this happens?” Tsukishima asks pointedly. 

“I won’t bother you, I swear.”

“That’s not the point, Tadashi.” Tsukishima leaned closer to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi was still in shock at the use of his given name in that context. Tsukishima looked down at his lap and slowly lifted his arms to give Yamaguchi a hug. “Tadashi, this isn’t just about the texts.” 

“Huh…” Yamaguchi is dumbfounded. This is a lot to process.

“I know you have more of that in your messages with yourself. I know you have a shit ton of that in your head.” Tsukishima hugged him closer. “I don’t want you to feel alone with those. Not after you stopped me from mine after everything with nee-san.”

Yamaguchi’s vision blurred again and the tears were falling from his face. He gripped tighter and released a shaky exhale. 

“At least call. I’ll put a ringtone for your number. I’ll listen.” Kei mumbles and Tadashi pulls away to look him in the eyes. 

“I was sad about the Seijoh match. I missed the only purpose I had in that whole game. I go back to class and I failed English. I go home and everything just felt weird. I didn’t want to bug you because I knew I was just going to be weird. But,” Tadashi rambled in an earnest voice, his gaze slowly slipping to his arms that were crossing against his body. He looks up at Kei and sees the soft look on his face that no one else would receive. “I’ll try to let you know next time. As long as it’s fine with you.” 

“Thanks, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi finally smiled his largest smile that day. 

“Shut up, Tsukki.” Tsukishima pulled a confused smile with his response. 

“Sorry…?” 

“I should be thanking you. You made me coffee, you watched me slip and didn’t tease me, you made me skip practice… You’re listening to me.” Yamaguchi replied softly at the end. Tsukishima couldn’t help it. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s face and kissed his forehead and temple. Yamaguchi turned bright red and stared back abashedly. 

“I hope I didn’t mix up any signals, but just think of those as good luck for tonight. No more bad thoughts tonight.” Tsukishima blushed, his ears turning redder.

“Where’d you learn that, you sap?” Yamaguchi sneered, still blushing at the action. 

“Aki-nee has really cheesy manga recommendations… Let me be the caring one for once.”

“You’re always caring.” 

“Hah, funny. Before I do anything else, am I misreading the situation? You didn’t mind that?”

“I liked it, Tsukki.” 

“O-oh… good.”

Yamaguchi kisses Kei on the cheek. “I like you.”

“Oh thank god. I like you too. I’ve been wanting to say that for so long.” Tsukishima held onto him and they both wished that things stayed like this for longer. 

That evening before going to bed, Yamaguchi’s phone lights up. He cracks a smile and types out a message before tucking his phone under his pillow. 

_Tsukki (´⌣`ʃƪ) [10:27pm]: Goodnight, tadashi. Please sleep earlier to compensate for today.  
_ _Tsukki (´⌣`ʃƪ) [10:27pm]: If you can’t sleep, just call  
_ _Yama ( ˘ ³˘) [10:28pm]: goodnight, tsukki!!! im gonna sleep just fine  
_ _Yama ( ˘ ³˘) [10:28pm]: im in bed right now!!  
_ _Tsukki (´⌣`ʃƪ) [10:29pm]: good_

Yamaguchi has a pleasant sleep that night. His thoughts turning into dreams while his chest feels lighter and his heart feels fuller. His sleep tides him over for the evening and all is finally well. Tsukishima also getting ready for bed settles down. He grabs his phone for the last time that evening and makes one last message for Yamaguchi. 

_Tsukki (´⌣`ʃƪ) [11:12pm]: sweet dreams, tadashi_   
_Tsukki (´⌣`ʃƪ) [11:12pm]: i hope u wont need to text/call me tonight for anything sad_ _  
_ _Tsukki (´⌣`ʃƪ) [11:13pm]: but if you do, im right here_


End file.
